The Dangers of Love and Hate
by GoldStar
Summary: Serena and Darien are about to get married. But on their wedding day, Darien and the rest of the guys get kidnapped. There's a the logo of the enemy on a piece of paper on the floor. Will they be able to see the day when Serena and Darien get married?
1. Chapter 1

Pen Name: GoldStar  
Title: The Dangers of Love and Hate   
Part: Chapter 1-Love Captures Serena's Heart  
E-mail - GoldStar@eternalmoon.zzn.com  
  
Hey, my name is GoldStar! This is my not my first time writing a fan   
fiction, but it is my first time posting it on the Internet. So please   
be kind. I'm using the English names but I'm using the Japanese last   
names and the Japanese names of Ami and Rei. I just like the spelling   
of Ami's and Rei's name because it's different. The Sailor Scouts are   
23 and out of college and are now deciding what they should choose as a   
career. This is after the seasons ended (in the Anime, of course). I   
have only seen the NA version, but have heard some things about the   
Japanese version, so I know a little about the Japanese version. The   
main characters are the Sailor Scouts, Darien, Greg, Chad, Ken, and Nick.   
All the guys know that their girlfriends are Sailor Scouts. Anyway, I   
hope you enjoy it! It's rated G.  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to Naoko   
Takeuchi, DIC, and some other companies that I don't know of.   
  
Chapter 1  
By: GoldStar  
  
January 25  
  
"I love you," sighed Serena.   
"I love you, too," said Darien. They had just finished having a   
long, passionate kiss. They had been together for almost 9 years, Serena   
thought, I can't believe that I have loved someone for so long. We   
survived through everything. That was true. Serena and Darien had been   
together ever since the Silver Millennium. Then after they were sent to   
Earth in the future, they still found each other, but never got to kiss   
because Darien had been brainwashed but then been revived. Then Allen and   
Ann showed up and Serena tried to get Darien to remember about them   
because Serena had wished that they would all have normal lives at the end   
of the fight with Queen Beryl. She finally did, but broke up because Darien   
had visions that if he didn't stay away from Serena, she would get   
terribly hurt. Again, they got back together and found out that Rini,   
from the future, was their daughter. Then Darien had to go to America   
to go to Harvard to get a better education so he could fulfill his dream   
of being a doctor. Serena and Darien were amazed that they had been   
together for a long time and survived such things.   
"We better go to meet the other Scouts," reminded Serena.  
"Ok, but after that, I want you all to myself," exclaimed Darien.   
So they had one more sizzling kiss and went to the Scouts Meeting.   
When they got there, luckily Rei was busy kissing Chad to notice that   
Serena and Darien were 10 minutes late.   
"Ok, now that Serena is here, we can talk about Sailor Scout   
business," said Ami.  
"We know that Serena is here and kinda paying attention, but I'm   
not so sure about Rei for the first time," giggled Mina.  
"Rei, would you break it off already?!" yelled Lita. Rei didn't   
seem to hear so Mina said,   
"Rei, there's a monster that's ready to attack your grandfather!!"   
That seemed to get Rei's attention, because she suddenly stopped kissing   
Chad, and asked,  
"Where?" Rei then saw that she was tricked. All the Scouts   
giggled and laughed. Serena the hardest.   
"Would you stop laughing now? You sound like a hyena!" Rei said   
furiously to Serena.   
"I'm s-s-sorry R-R-Rei. I-I-It w-w-was j-just so f-funny!   
T-T-That l-look on y-your f-f-face was h-hilarious!" said Serena who was  
laughing between words.  
"Hey, Rei. Don't blame Serena," exclaimed Mina.  
"Yeah Rei. We just had to get you to stop kissing Chad,"   
apologized Lita.   
"C'mon, you guys. We have to talk about Scout business," said   
Ami.  
"Ok, Ami. Sailor Scout Meeting is now in session. What do you   
have for us today, Professor Ami?" asked Serena, pretending to look like   
she was very interested.  
"Well, nothing much. I just wanted to ask if anyone has seen   
anything suspicious? There hasn't been anyone in sight for a very   
long time," asked Ami.  
"Well, isn't that good?" asked Rei.  
"Of course it is. I guess that the Sailor Scouts aren't needed   
until I'm queen of Crystal Tokyo," answered Serena.  
"Why does Serena have everything planned out, and all we know   
is that we're going to be the guardians of Crystal Tokyo?" asked Rei.  
"That's a good question Rei," replied Luna.  
"Yeah, but I think the time of Serena's reign as Neo-Queen   
Serenity is near (well, not that near). So all of you will find out   
very soon," responded Artemis. Serena looked at Darien knowingly.   
"That's right, you only have about 100 years until you will   
be the guardians and Serena the queen," remarked Luna.  
"That's right. You'll live on for about forever, anyways. And if   
you're married, then you pass it on to your husband," said Artemis.  
"Well, is they're anything else to talk about?" asked Mina.  
"No, I don't think so. Since no evil has come yet," replied Ami.  
"Well, if there isn't anything else to talk about, is it okay if   
I go because, I have to go meet Ken?" asked Lita.  
"I guess it's alright if you all go now," replied Luna.  
"Yeah, see you all in the next meeting," said Artemis. Luna walked   
up to Serena and Darien and said,   
"Serena, I need to speak with you for a second."  
"Okay, Luna." After everyone left except for Serena and Darien,   
Luna said,  
"Serena, I think Artemis was right. Your reign as queen is coming   
very soon."  
"You think Luna?"  
"I don't think, Serena, I know. You should know that by now.   
Anyway, you have changed a lot since the first time a met you Serena.   
Back then you were clumsy and such a cry baby and was always scared.   
Now you are as graceful as a swan and you have faced your fears, also."   
Luna watched as Serena and Darien looked at each other again.  
"Um, Luna, can I go now?" asked Serena.  
"Yes, you may," answered Luna. Then Serena and Darien went outside.   
As they were walking to Serena's house, both of them were silent. Serena   
was thinking about when Darien would ask the big question and Darien was   
thinking if it was time to ask the big question. Serena then broke the   
silence.  
"Darien, what are you thinking about?" asked Serena.  
"Huh?"   
"I asked what were you thinking about?"  
"Oh, nothing."   
"Oh."  
"Serena, can you get dressed by 7:30?"  
"I guess so. Why?"  
"It's a surprise." With that they shared one last passionate   
kiss and then Darien went home.  
****************************Later that night**************************  
Serena was looking for her bracelet that night. She was wearing a dress   
that had a slightly revealing V-neck, sleeveless, the waist was tight,   
and the skirt went down to her ankles and had slits from her mid-thighs   
and down that revealed her shapely legs beautifully. The color matched   
Serena's eyes, which were a baby blue. She had on a baby blue Y-necklace   
and a gold charm bracelet and earrings Darien had given to her for her   
birthday. Her hair looked even more golden and silkier then it had in   
the morning. Her lips were even pinker than normal. Somehow she knew   
that this wasn't a casual date. I wonder what the surprise is? But deep   
down she knew that Darien was going to pop the big question. Just then   
she heard the doorbell ring and her mom calling.  
"Serena, dear, Darien is here."  
"Ok mom," answered Serena. She took a deep breath and went   
downstairs. "I'll be right there," Serena called to Darien. She got   
her shoes and put them on and walked to the door. When she got there,   
she saw her dad looking suspiciously at Darien and Sammy talking to   
Darien about computers. Darien was wearing a black tuxedo and a white   
shirt inside. Close to what he wears when he is Tuxedo Mask. When   
Darien saw Serena, he stopped talking to Sammy and just kept his eyes   
on Serena.  
"Serena, you look beautiful," said Serena's mom.  
"Thanx Mom. I'll see you all later!" With that Serena took   
Darien's hand and he lead her to his car. He opened the door for Serena   
and she accepted. Darien walked over to his door and started the car   
and drove away.  
**************************In the Car**************************   
"You look beautiful tonight," complimented Darien.   
"Thank you. You too. So where are we going?" asked Serena.  
"I told you, it's a surprise. And since it's a surprise, I   
want you to put this blindfold on." Serena obeyed and put the   
blindfold on. After 15 minutes, Serena felt the car stop. She heard   
the driver's side door open. Then she heard hers. Darien took both   
of Serena's hands and said,  
"Get out of the car." Serena did. "Now I'll lead." Serena tried   
to keep along as Darien kept saying, step up and step down. Finally   
they stopped and Darien opened a door. Serena stepped in and asked,   
"Where are we?" asked Serena.  
"Almost finished," replied Darien. After a few moments, he told   
Serena to take the blindfold off. After she took it off, she gasped.   
They were in Darien's apartment. His room was dark and filled with   
lighted candles. Romance music was in the air. Darien was standing   
near the couch.   
"This is amazing!" exclaimed Serena.  
"Come with me onto the balcony," said Darien as he stood there   
with his hand out, waiting for Serena to take it. She did and Darien   
led her. After they were outside on the balcony, Darien said,  
"Serena, you are the most beautiful woman in the entire universe."   
Serena blushed violently.  
"Thank you. You are the most handsomest."  
"Serena, I want to tell you something."  
"What?"  
"Serena, you are the most important thing to me. I want to be   
with you forever. I want you to be the first thing I see when I awake   
and the last thing when I see when I'm asleep. And I know I will, but   
they're all wills, nothing else. I want that to happen now."  
"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" asked Serena,   
smiling.  
"It depends," answered Darien. He reached into his pocket and   
took out a small black velvet box. Serena was near tears by then.   
Darien took her hand and said, "Serena Tsukino, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
"Of course I will, Darien Chiba. I would be honored to be Serena   
Tsukino Chiba." Darien put on the ring that was diamond and shaped   
like a moon. When he hugged her, she was crying and laughing at the   
same time.   
"You have made me the happiest man on earth. Dance with me, Serena."  
"I will always agree to that." And they danced, but not to the   
music that was playing, but to music that they could only hear.   
  
So, what did you think? Could I have done better or is it good or bad?   
Was it boring or ok? All comments or criticism welcomed. I know the   
part where Lita said that a monster was going to attack Rei's grandpa   
was corny! If you think it's boring, well, I can almost guarantee that   
the third and so on chapters will be more exciting. It's just that   
almost all the books that I have read, the first chapters are the most   
boring of all the chapters in the book. The next chapter will be   
called "Wedding Plans for Serena" and it's about exactly what the title   
says. This chapter only talks about who does what and how Serena and   
Darien tell the others of their engagement. It also tells the description   
of the wedding gowns. But please read it. There's something I have to   
ask you at the end of chapter 3. Well, till next time! Ciao!   
  
GoldStar  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Pen Name: GoldStar  
Title: The Dangers of Love and Hate   
Part: Chapter 2- Wedding Plans for the Future Chibas  
E-mail - GoldStar@eternalmoon.zzn.com  
  
Hey, I'm GoldStar! I didn't get any e-mail yet! Please, I need   
your comments! Well, I should stop. So let's get on with the show!   
(Story, actually!)   
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to Naoko   
Takeuchi, DIC, and some other companies that I don't know of.   
  
Chapter 2  
By: GoldStar  
  
January 26  
  
The day after Darien proposed and Serena accepted Serena and Darien   
called everyone that was close who was Serena's family, the Inner Scouts   
including Artemis, Luna, Greg, Chad, Ken, Nick, Andrew, and Rita. Andrew   
and Rita had been married for a year now. They were all sitting in the   
Tsukino living room and chatting. Serena cleared her throat loudly to   
get everyone's attention.  
"Attention everyone, we have an announcement. Yesterday night,"   
Serena stopped there and to let Darien take over.  
"Yesterday night, I proposed Marriage to Serena and she said,"   
Darien now letting Serena take over.  
"And I said, yes!" There was silence in the room. Serena looked   
at Darien. The first one to break the silence was Mrs. Tsukino.  
"Congratulations, honey!"  
"Yeah, Serena, congratulations," yelled Lita.  
"You go girl!" remarked Ami. Serena laughed.  
"For once you don't sound like a hyena when you're laughing!" said   
Rei, smiling. Serena smiled back.  
"I always knew you would be the first," replied Mina.   
"I never thought that you two would end up together. When you   
first met, you were both torturing each other," remarked Andrew.  
"Well, that wasn't the first time we actually met," replied   
Darien, looking at Serena knowingly. After that, the whole room was   
filled with chattering and excitement. Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Greg,   
Chad, Ken, Nick, Andrew, Rita, and Serena's parents were all happy for   
her, while Sammy was happy that Darien was going to be his big brother.  
"When's the date?" asked Greg. Serena and Darien looked at each   
other.  
"February 28," replied Serena and Darien.  
"Well, you guys just spend all you're time on the invitations   
and gowns and tuxedos, while we'll take care of everything else," said   
Nick.  
"Oh no, we couldn't let you do that," replied Serena.  
"Oh, yes you can," responded Nick. It took minutes of persuasion   
until Serena and Darien agreed,  
"Well, I guess so," said Darien.  
"Ok, well, now that that's settled, everyone meet me at the   
temple tomorrow morning, except for the fiancé and fiancée."  
  
January 27  
  
"Ok, I have a list of who will do what," said Rei, "Ami and Greg,   
you'll keep track of all the money and find some chauffeurs. Chad and   
I will take care of the music and the priest. Lita and Ken, you'll take   
care of the food and church. Mina and Nick, you take care of the   
decorations. Mrs. And Mr. Tsukino, I don't know what you will do."   
"I have already agreed to pay all the expenses," said Mr. Tsukino.  
"Ok," replied Rei, "Ami will tell you how much you need to pay   
after the ceremony."  
"Alright," agreed Mrs. Tsukino.   
"Let's see, is there anything else I forgot?" asked Rei.  
"I think you forgot who will send the invitations out and write   
down who is invited," responded Ami.  
"Oh yeah! Hmm, let's see. Everyone has two things to do except   
for Mina and Nick." Rei stared at them.  
"Ok, we'll do it," agreed Mina and Nick.  
"Alright then, I think that's it," remarked Rei. Just then   
everyone heard the telephone ring. Rei went to get it. "Hello?"   
"Rei, it's me Serena. I need all the Scouts and their guys to   
try on some things."  
"Ok, we'll meet at your house in 10 minutes."  
"Alright, I'll see you all in a few minutes." Rei hung up and   
turned around and said,   
"Serena needs everyone at her house in 10 minutes to try on some   
things."  
"We should go now then, since everyone knows what they're doing,"   
suggested Lita. So everyone went to Serena's house. After they said   
they're hellos, they went shopping.  
At the mall, the girls and guys split up because the girls didn't   
want the guys to see them in their gowns, especially Serena. After   
covering about 2/3 of the mall, Mina saw a store called Brides and   
Bridesmaids Boutique. She told the others and they all went in.  
"Hello. Welcome to Brides and Bridesmaids Boutique. How may I   
help you today?" asked the clerk.  
"Well, we would like to try on some gowns," answered Serena.  
"Is it for Brides or Bridesmaids?"  
"Both," replied Ami.  
"Right over here, please." The clerk led them to where all the   
gowns were. "We have a variety of styles, colors, and sizes. What style   
would you like?"  
"Umm, well, let us see first," responded Lita. The sales clerk   
walked away.  
"Hey, you guys, why don't we get gowns that are our Sailor   
Scouts' color?" suggested Rei.  
"Good idea," agreed Serena. They all went looking for a gown that   
suited them all.   
(Ami's dress)  
Ami was walking around when she saw a blue dress that was sleeveless and   
had a not-so revealing V-neck. The outline and straps for the shoulders   
were a medium blue while the insides were a couple of shades lighter then   
the outline. She noticed that on the shoulder straps there were three   
yellow beads on each strap with a kind a blue jewel in the middle. The   
skirt started below the breast in a straight line across the chest and   
back where it started to tighten a little. It also came with a silk blue   
choker with the pendant of the Mercury sign on it.  
(Rei's dress)  
Rei was looking around when she saw a red dress. It was also was sleeveless   
and wasn't as revealing as Ami's. The red straps were connected to a   
yellow bead with a red jewel in them and were placed in the middle at the   
front. From the inside line of the straps, and straight down was a dark   
red. But it stopped in between her mid-thighs and shaped down like a V.   
The insides were a lighter red. The skirt also started below the breast   
line but was shaped in a sort of an upside-down V. The back was cut low.   
It also had a red choker with the Mars sign.  
(Lita's dress)   
Lita was walking around when she saw a dress hidden. It was a forest   
green color. She walked up to it and saw that it had straps and was a   
square neck that ended where the breast started. At the hips there was   
a rose that was a lighter green. On the straps, there was also a little   
rose on each strap that was a lighter green. The back started out as a   
straight line going across the middle part of the back, but when it came   
near to the zipper, it started to come together and form a small V. There   
was a long slit starting from her left mid-thigh that was lined with a   
green lace. She saw a choker that was green with the pendant of the   
Jupiter sign.   
(Mina's dress)  
Mina was looking at every dress. She all thought that they were nice   
but none of them suited her. She was about to give up when she saw a   
dress. It was orange. It was a round-neck that would show a modest   
part of her breast. On the straps where it started to go over the   
shoulders, was a bow and the extra cloth would just hang. The back was   
a wide V that ended in the middle of the back. Below her stomach were   
a lot of ruffles. Some of them were a lighter orange and the rest was   
a darker orange. She thought that it was totally cool. She saw an   
orange choker with the Venus sign on it.  
They all met up with the dresses they picked. Serena still hadn't   
picked her dress yet, so she was still a little disappointed. They all   
went up to the sales clerk and asked for the right sizes for them. After   
a few minutes, the sales clerk came back. "Here you go," said the clerk   
as she handed them the dresses. "The fitting rooms are on that side."  
"Ok, thank you," answered Mina. Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina all went   
to the fitting rooms. While they were in the fitting rooms, Serena   
looked around the store for her dress. She was just about to give up when   
she turned around and saw a dress. She walked up to it and examined it.   
The material was made out of silk, it had thin straps that were covered   
with gold moons and was a square neck, the sleeves and the rest of the   
chest and halfway up the neck were made up of thin lace. On the top   
mid-chest area was a gold moon. Serena thought it was perfect for her.   
She took it off the rack and went up to the sales clerk and asked,   
"Excuse me, do you have this dress in a size 6 1/2?"   
"Yes, we do," answered the sales clerk and went to get one. Right   
after that, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina were out of the dressing rooms. The   
sizes were perfect and the colors were perfect also.   
"They look great on you!" squealed Serena. Then the sales clerk   
came back with Serena's dress.  
"Well, I see you all look great in those dresses. There are some   
gloves that match the dresses. I'll go get them. Miss, here's your dress."  
"That dress looks great!" remarked Lita. The rest all nodded in   
agreement.   
"I'm be right back. I'm going to try it on," exclaimed Serena.   
She went to the fitting room. She took her clothes off and put on   
the dress. Serena thought that the dress was made especially for her.   
Not the moon princess or Sailor Moon, but just for Serena Tsukino. She   
went out of the fitting rooms and walked towards the rest of the gang.   
The sales clerk just gave them the gloves that matched the dresses.   
The gloves ended above the elbow just about an inch. They matched the   
same color and material as the dresses.   
"Serena, that dress looks amazing on you!" exclaimed Rei.   
"I have to say, you look better in that dress than any other   
person I've seen in it," replied the clerk, "Well, anyway, I don't want   
to seem rude, but is that all for now?"  
"Oh yes," responded Serena. The clerk rang up the prices and   
after that she said,  
"$295.49."  
"Wow, that's a lot of money." Serena took out her checkbook,   
"Dad's going to blow when he sees how much the dresses are," exclaimed   
Serena, whispering to her friends. She handed the check to the clerk.   
She cashed it in and as the girls went out, she said,  
"Have a nice day!" After they were out of the store, Mina asked,  
"Where were we suppose to meet the guys?"  
"Ummm, let me think. Oh yeah!" Serena exclaimed as she threw   
her arm up and smacked Rei in the face. Rei almost lost her balance   
if it weren't for Lita.   
"Thanks Lita. Serena, you are the most dumbest person in the   
world, I swear!"  
"Gosh, you're mean Rei!"  
"Well, you deserve it! Almost knocking people over alll the time!"  
"Ugh, sometimes I really hate you Rei!"  
"So do I!"  
"Um, you guys, why don't you try to break it off?" suggested Ami.   
When Ami said that, it looked like Serena and Rei weren't ever going to   
talk to each other again. They waited in the food court for Darien and   
the rest of the guys. After they sat down, they saw the guys coming.   
Serena ran into Darien's arms and stayed there for a long time. They   
also kissed, too. The rest of the girls and guys just kissed briefly.   
After they ate, they split up again except Darien went with Serena to   
see what wedding invitations were going to be passed out. Amy and Greg   
went to try to get chauffeurs, Rei and Chad were going to get a priest   
and if there was still time, they were going to get music, Lita and Ken   
went to get a church, and Mina and Nick were going to get decorations.   
Serena and Darien bought invitations that were white, (of course!) and   
had a bride and groom on it. Amy and Greg bought the 100 best-looking   
chauffeurs there were. Rei and Chad got the best-experienced and   
nice-looking wedding priest there was. Lita and Ken got the biggest   
church there was. Mina and Nick got beautiful decorations. After they   
all met up again, everyone told about what they got and Serena and Darien   
were almost sure that the wedding was going to be the best wedding that   
the town had ever seen. Then everyone said that they had to leave, so   
they all went back to Serena's house. After everyone left except Serena   
and Rei, Serena said,   
"Hey Rei, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah sure. What is it?" replied Rei.  
"Well, I was going to ask you if you, um, would be my, um, Maid   
of Honor?" answered Serena, hesitantly.  
"Really? Me? Why me?"  
"Well, even though we always argued with each other, I've always   
felt that we had this friendship that I don't have with the rest of the   
gang. This is very hard to admit, but I think out of all the gang, you   
have always been my best friend." Rei was almost near tears. Most   
people would have already been crying, but Rei wouldn't. It was   
probably because of her strong will. Even her closet friends rarely   
have seen her crying.   
"Thank you, Serena. You also, have been my best friend," Rei   
whispered. Rei surprised Serena by suddenly reaching out and hugged   
her. Serena hugged back. After that Rei went home. It was about 10:00   
at night, so Serena changed and went to sleep.   
  
So, what did you think? Could I have done better or is it good or bad?   
Was it boring or ok? All comments welcomed. If you think it's boring,   
well, I can almost guarantee that the third and so on chapters will be   
more exciting. The next chapter will be called "Wedding Day" and it's   
about Serena and her friends on the Wedding Day. Sure, it's supposed to   
be a happy day, but Serena will get a big wedding surprise, and so are Ami,   
Rei, Lita, and Mina. Well, till next time! Ciao!  
  
GoldStar   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Pen Name: GoldStar  
Title: The Dangers of Love and Hate   
Part: Chapter 3-Wedding Day  
E-mail - GoldStar@eternalmoon.zzn.com  
  
You guys, please e-mail me! I'm begging you! If you don't remember my   
e-mail address, it's GoldStar@eternalmoon.zzn.com. Please e-mail me.   
Here's the story!  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to Naoko   
Takeuchi, DIC, and some other companies that I don't know of.   
  
Chapter 3  
By: GoldStar  
  
February 28  
  
"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm getting married!" said Serena,   
pacing back and forth in the room. It was the wedding day. Everything   
was ready, the music, the church and priest, the food, the decorations.   
Serena knew that the invitations had been sorted right, because everyone   
that was invited was there.   
"Calm down, Serena. You don't have to be nervous," replied Rei.  
"How do you know?! Have you ever been married, or even engaged?"   
shouted Serena.  
"Sorry! Gosh, what is wrong with you? I'm just trying to calm   
you down. You're going to be married to the "love of your life." So what   
is there to be afraid of?" Rei shot back.  
"I'm so sorry, Rei. It's just that, well, I've always dreamed of   
this day, and now it's finally coming. It seems like it was just yesterday   
that Darien and I was arguing with each other."  
"Look Serena, you have nothing to be nervous about. You'll be   
marrying your dream guy and have a happy ending for both of you."  
"Thanks, Rei."  
"Now, it's time that you go out there and see the groom." After   
Rei said that, Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina heard a creak! at the   
door. It was Andrew.  
"Oh, hi Serena. I was wondering if you have seen Darien. I went   
to the dressing room, but didn't see him, so I thought he would be here,"   
asked Andrew.  
"No, I haven't. Why don't you try asking Greg, Chad, Ken, or Nick?   
They should know where Darien is," answered Serena.  
"I've already tried looking for them, but I haven't seen them also."  
"You haven't? That's strange," said a puzzled Serena. Just then   
she heard something. Serena, help me! It said. She knew that voice.   
She then felt something go through her heart. It felt like a million   
knives stabbing her in the heart. "Oh no! Something has happened to   
Darien!"  
"I know, I felt it to, with Nick of course," replied Mina.  
"Me too," responded Lita.   
"Me three," said Ami, in a choking voice.  
"Me four," whispered Rei. She saw that Serena was running   
towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked Rei.  
"To the dressing room," exclaimed Serena. They all ran running   
towards the dressing room and when they got there, they saw the door open.   
They also saw the window opened! Serena ran to the window and on the   
floor, she saw the wedding ring that Darien was supposed to put on her   
at the ceremony and a piece of paper that had a black moon facing to   
the left and a three connected to the moon.  
  
So, what did you think? Could I have done better or is it good or bad?   
Was it boring or ok? All comments welcomed. I'm so sorry that this   
chapter is a little short, but it's not like my other chapters aren't short.   
So things are finally getting hotter. The next chapter is called "A   
New Evil Awakens." In this chapter, you'll find out what happened to   
Darien and the rest of the guys and what the Sailor Scouts will do about   
it. Also, new villains are introduced. If any of you have read the   
second chapter, please e-mail me and tell me if you think I should put   
chapters 2&3 together. If you do, I thank-you than. Well, till next time...Ciao!  
  
GoldStar  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Pen Name: GoldStar  
Title: The Dangers of Love and Hate   
Part: Chapter 4- A New Evil Awakens  
E-mail - GoldStar@eternalmoon.zzn.com  
  
Hey, my name is GoldStar! Oh, and I forgot to mention this on the other   
chapters, but thank-you especially to Sftbal1295 for being my editor   
and Deedlit7 for inspiring me by writing her own arc. You should really   
read it. It's an awesome story. The link is at the bottom of the page.   
Well, since I have nothing else to say, lets get on with the story!!  
Rated: G  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to Naoko   
Takeuchi, DIC, and some other companies that I don't know of.   
  
Chapter 4  
By: GoldStar  
  
February 28  
  
"Oh no! Darien!" cried Serena. She fell to the floor and started   
sobbing. Lita went up to her and started to comfort her.  
"It's all right, Serena. We'll find Darien and the rest of the   
guys and we'll bust the people that did this, I promise." Serena still continued crying.  
"Serena, honey, dear. The wedding is starting," Mrs. Tsukino   
looked around seeing that Darien wasn't there, "Honey, where's Darien?"  
"Um, Mrs. Tsukino. Darien and the rest have been kidnapped,"   
answered Mina.  
"Kidnapped!"  
"Yes."  
"Oh my gosh!" Mrs. Tsukino ran towards her sobbing daughter and   
hugged her. "Oh, Serena! I so sorry! It will be all right. Oh Serena!"   
she whispered. Serena still continued to sob. The scouts looked at each   
other determined to rescue their Prince and their boyfriends.   
"Mrs. Tsukino, do you mind if we talk to Serena privately?" asked   
Rei.  
"Um...well, I guess so. Goodbye Serena."  
"Look Serena. We will find Darien and the rest of the guys and   
you'll have the wedding you've always dreamed of," comforted Ami.  
"What if we don't find Darien? Then we'll never be together!"  
"Serena, that's impossible! You saw your future! Darien and you   
will be and together and you'll have Rini," scolded Lita.  
"Come on, Serena. Get up and transform to Sailor Moon so we'll   
find your soul mate!" responded Mina.   
"Yeah, be the brave Sailor Soldier that you always were!" supported   
Rei.  
"You're right! Let's find Darien and bust the people who did   
this!" cried Serena triumphantly.  
"That's the girl we know!" replied Ami. They all changed.   
"Moon Crystal Power"  
"Mercury Star Power"  
"Mars Star Power"  
"Jupiter Star Power"  
"Venus Star Power"  
There in a few seconds stood Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars,   
Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus.   
"Come on! Let's go!" cried Sailor Moon.  
"Yes, finally!" agreed Sailor Moon. Then all the scouts jumped   
through the window. Little that they know that someone was at the door   
looking at them.  
"My sister is Sailor Moon and her friends are the rest of Sailor Scouts!" said Sammy astonished.  
*************************In the San-Tsuki Kingdom*************************  
There in a dark high blue chair, sat Rubi and his sister, Amithist.   
Rubi had red hair that almost went down to his shoulders and his bangs   
almost covered his eyes. His eyes were red and they had pure evil in them.   
He was wearing a light red jacket and dark red pants. Amithist had purple   
hair that was a little wavy and went down to her knees. Her eyes were a   
bright purple that, like her brother, had pure evil. She was wearing a   
dark purple, tight, sleeveless, dress that ended just above her knees and   
had light purple tight pants on.   
"Where is that Gade?" asked an annoyed Rubi.  
"Here I am, my king," answered Gade, suddenly appearing through a   
black hole.  
"Where is he?" asked Amithist roughly.  
"My servants are bringing them in." As if on cue, 5 servants of   
Gade came in carrying 1 man on their back.   
"Which one is he?" One of the servants stepped up and he carried   
Darien on his back.  
"This is Darien Chiba, also known as Tuxedo Mask and Prince/King Endymoin."  
"Hmm, handsome indeed," said Amithist as she was observing him. Just   
then Darien woke up. He slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he opened them,   
he saw Rubi, Amithist, Gade, and Gade's 5 servants. He jerked his head   
up and asked  
"Where am I?"  
"You are in the San-Tsuki Kingdom," answered Amithist.  
"Why am I here?"  
"Because you are the key to destroying the Sailor Scouts!"  
"I don't know anything about the Sailor Scouts!"  
"Oh, I think you do, Darien Chiba. Or might I say Tuxedo Mask.   
No, you are royal, King Endymoin!"  
"How do you know who I am?"  
"We have been observing you for a very long period of time. We   
know who the Sailor Scouts are and will be and we know who you and your   
precious Princess are, too!"  
"Let me go!"  
"No, that is simply impossible. Besides, like I said, you and   
your friends are the key to destroying the Sailor Scouts. And when we   
do have you on our side, you might be worth keeping," answered Amithist,   
looking at Darien, obviously attracted.  
"I will never betray my love! Do you hear me!"  
"Oh, I think you will. Tell me, when you were brainwashed by Beryl,   
did you still try to help your princess, or did you fight her?" Darien   
looked down guiltily. "Thought so. Well, can you imagine being   
brainwashed even more powerfully?! With no cure at all? No, I don't   
think you can, until you are brainwashed!" Amithist was near screaming then,   
but calmed down and looked at the servants, "Take him and the others to   
the lair. Make sure that all their memories with there love our gone!"  
"No!" whispered Darien. They were lead to the lair and the   
brainwashing began. They heard Darien screaming and struggling, and   
then he was silent.   
"I think I did well, don't you dear brother?"  
"Yes, you did." With that, Rubi and Amithist cackled evilly and   
a sideways black moon appeared on Rubi's forehead, while a black three   
appeared on Amithist.  
***********************Back at the Sailor Scouts**********************  
"Have you found them yet, Mercury?" asked an eager Sailor Moon.  
"I'm sorry Sailor Moon. It doesn't show anything trace of the guys!"   
answered Sailor Mercury. Just then, they heard a beeping from Sailor   
Mercury's computer. "Hey, I think I've found something! Yes, it appears   
that we should head North!"  
"Alright! Finally!" squealed Sailor Mars. They ran North for   
about 2 minutes, and then Sailor Mercury stopped.  
"What? What is it? Why did we stop?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
"My computer says that the traces stop here!" replied Sailor Mercury.  
"You mean that they practically disappeared into thin air?"   
exclaimed Sailor Venus.  
"Mmhmm," nodded Sailor Mercury.  
"Maybe they went through a portal. You know, like the one Queen   
Beryl and Diamond used?" suggested Sailor Moon.  
"Hmm, Sailor Moon has a good point!" supported Rei.  
"Ok, now that we know how they disappeared, how do we get through   
the portal?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
"Oh, found their trace. So opening the portal should be easy,"   
responded Sailor Mercury. She pressed buttons on her computer and   
within seconds, a black portal appeared in front of them.  
"How did you do that?" asked Sailor Venus.  
"Oh, I was just playing around with the computer one day, and   
a black portal appeared. I asked Luna about and she said that I had   
found a way to get to the place where the traces continue."  
"Alright, can we go through the portal now?" Sailor Moon replied   
impatiently.  
"Oh yeah. I actually almost forgot!" responded Sailor Mars,   
blushing. They ran through the portal.  
*******On the other side of the portal (The San-Tsuki Kingdom)********  
"Where are we?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"You are in the Three-Black Moon Palace," said a voice that was   
very familiar to them.  
"Who are you?" replied Sailor Moon.  
"Don't you recognize my voice, Meatball Head?" asked Darien. As   
soon as Sailor Moon heard that, she ran towards Darien with the rest   
of the Sailor Scouts. She was about to hug Darien, but he moved out   
of the way.  
"Darien, what's wrong with you?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"It's just that I don't love you anymore."  
"What?!"  
"That's right! I've met someone else!"  
"Someone else? But how! Darien, it's our wedding day, for   
pete's sake! How could you just meet someone else! You were only gone   
for a couple of hours!"  
"Why couldn't I have. You found out that you loved me in a few   
seconds! Anyway, how could you really think that I loved you?! I only   
pretended to love you because you had power!" Sailor Moon was shocked   
when he said that. She stepped closer and saw that Darien's face was   
evil. He had evil on his face and in his eyes. He was wearing armor,   
the same suit he wore when he turned into Endymion.  
"No! What have they done to you, Darien?"  
"We just changed his mind a little. We made him see that he   
should leave you and join us. Isn't that right, honey?" said a new voice.  
"Yes, it is. I will only serve Prince Rubi and Princess Amithist!"  
  
So, what did you think? Could I have done better or is it good or bad?   
Was it boring or ok? All comments welcomed. Ok, so now you ask, what   
does San-Tsuki mean? Well, san mans three, and tsuki means moon, so   
when it's translated, it means three-moon. I know it doesn't make sense,   
but hey, I'm kind of weird. I would like to thank-you to Deedlit7 for   
making translating it for me! Her website is http://members.aol.com/Realm4786/sanctuary.html And also to all those   
people who posted up my story! Now you know what happened to Darien   
and the guys and who the new villains are. The next chapter will be   
out in the next 2-3 weeks, but it won't be out unless you e-mail me!   
E-mail me at GoldStar614@hotmail.com. If I don't get at least 5 e-mails,   
then no chapter 5. Sorry to sound so mean! I really don't know what I   
will write for the next chapter (as I go along things just come to me in   
my mind) so I can't tell you what will happen next. Sorry! Well, till   
next time...Ciao!  
  
GoldStar   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Pen Name: GoldStar  
Title: The Dangers of Love and Hate   
E-mail - GoldStar@eternalmoon.zzn.com   
  
Hey everyone! It's me, again! Still haven't gotten as much mail as I   
want! Please! This time I'm on my knees! When I put thoughts in, it   
will be in these, ** , ok? Also, the new attacks that are said from   
the guys belong to the Japanese Anime, Slayers, but I changed the attacks   
a little by mixing up the chants or the names, k? It will never, ever   
belong to me. It's a really cool show! Anyone should try to get it   
and watch! It's the best, besides Sailor Moon, of course! This one   
has violence in it. Not the kind where they torture them slowly, but   
it does have people stabbing the other one, but not a lot. Sorry to   
all of you who don't like that, but I can't change it. Gomen Nasai.   
Also the girls and guys are soul mates, like Darien and Serena, so if   
one of the other is gone, then the other can't like live. That's what   
I heard, though, so I don't know if it's really true. Well, enough   
chitchat lets got on with the show!  
Rated: PG  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to Naoko   
Takeuchi, DIC, and some other companies that I don't know of.   
  
Chapter 5  
By: GoldStar   
  
February 28  
  
"See, now you know how strong the dark force is! Love can't   
always win, now can it?" asked a grinning Amithist.   
"You are going to be proved wrong! Love always conquers evil!"   
screamed Sailor Moon.  
"I would like you to meet your other companions. I introduce   
you to Prince Gregory." As Amithist said that, Prince Gregory came out.   
Ami covered her wide opened mouth with her hand as she realized that   
it was Greg! He was dressed in an armor, close to the one Darien had   
on. Instead of it being black, it was a dark blue.  
"Prince Chadwick." Then Rei gasped as she realized it was Chad!   
He was wearing the same thing, but a crimson red.   
"Prince Kenneth." Lita was speechless as he came out of the   
shadows to reveal himself as Ken! He was also wearing the same thing,   
instead it was a dark forest green.  
"And Prince Nicholas!" Mina almost fainted when she saw Nick!   
He, like the others, was wearing the same thing, except a dirty-ish   
orange.   
"All surprised to see that all your boyfriends turned against you?   
Well, you ain't see nothing yet! All of you will kill each of them and   
after that, you are going to get that crystal! But before you attack,   
let me send you all to your own private arena!" then Amithist snapped   
her fingers and 5 couples went there own way to separate fighting arenas.  
Venus' and Prince Nicholas' arena:  
"So, we are alone," said Nicholas, "Let the fight begin!"  
"No Nick! Please, stop this! You have to remember something about us!"   
cried Venus.  
"Why would I even want to remember anything about you?! Just stop   
talking and fight! Come on, I heard you were the leader of the Sailor   
Scouts during the Silver Millennium, so let's see if you were worthy of   
that place!"  
"Stop, Nick!" but Nicholas just ignored her. He put his hands to the   
side of his face in a ball and started to chant,   
"Beam of light come to my hands and gather," and a white ball of energy   
started to gather in his hands. He put his hands in front of him and   
yelled, "Bom Spreed!" and the energy sped towards Venus in a beam-like   
shape. Venus barely got out of the way. "You're about to die Sailor   
Venus! Look out for my Rah Tilt!" Venus' eyes got wider. Nicholas   
turned to the side and he crossed his wrists in front of him and said,   
"Source of all souls which dwells in the eternal and infinite, everlasting   
flame of blue." He turned towards the front with his wrists still crossed   
and said, "Let the power hidden in my soul," while a bright, white energy,   
in between the backs of his hands, glowed. He uttered, "Be called forth   
here from the infinite!" and he uncrossed his wrists. Then he put his   
palms out in front of him and shouted, "Rah Tilt!" The energy became a   
long beam which Venus couldn't dodge. It hit her full on. The Rah Tilt   
was very powerful, so Venus was weakened a great deal and she couldn't move,   
she could barely even breath. Her eyes were barely opened and the only   
thing she saw was Nicholas' face and body. He smiled at her, "Too easy!   
And I thought that you were supposed to be good! Oh, well, the easier   
The faster we get the crystal. Goodbye, Sailor Venus!" Venus body   
wasn't doing anything except breathing, but her mind was going a mile a   
minute. *Goodbye Nick, Princess, everyone. There's nothing to live for   
without Nick with me. I'm sorry.* And that was Venus' last thought as   
Nick's sword went through her. When Nick did that, and Venus died, Nick   
felt stranger somehow. Little did he know that it was because of the guilt   
and pain of killing his own love and half of his soul died with the soldier   
that represented love, Sailor Venus.   
Jupiter's and Prince Kenneth's Arena  
Jupiter had just felt Sailor Venus' death.   
"So, shall we get on with the fight?" asked Prince Kenneth.  
"No, I'm not going to fight you, Ken."  
"Well, then killing you should be easy, now shouldn't it?" he laughed   
an evil laugh, but stopped all of a sudden. Jupiter saw him close his eyes   
and whispered, "Deliver oh wind, at my command," and a ball of silver energy  
started to form in his hand. Then he said, "The power of lightning into my   
hand!," then the energy turned into a whip. As he was about to strike   
Jupiter, he yelled, "Digger Bolt." Kenneth struck her and the whip circled   
her while electrocuting her. The attack wasn't very powerful, so it didn't   
hurt as much as Jupiter had thought it would, but it was still painful.   
"Still standing up? Well, this next attack will be it for you!" Kenneth   
put his hands above his head and silver energy started to form in his hands.   
He whispered, "Wind, crimson flame...come to my hand and grant me the power   
of thunder," while his hands were above his head and silver energy formed   
in it. He spread his arms with the energy still going from hand to hand   
and he shouted, "Bram Fang!" The energy shot out towards the Jupiter in a  
triangle. Jupiter's eyes were wide as the lightning came racing towards her.   
It hit her in the center and she flew back hitting the wall. She slumped   
to the ground, and she knew that this life was soon to be over, for the   
soldier of lightning died thinking and feeling the same way of her companion,  
Sailor Venus. After Prince Kenneth struck the death blow, he felt the same   
way as Prince Nicholas, also not knowing what he felt.   
Mars' and Prince Chadwick's Arena   
Sailor Mars was deeply saddened because Venus and Jupiter had just   
died. Also because the Chad she knew didn't have any memories of them   
together and in his place was a mysterious man calling himself Prince   
Chadwick.   
"So Sailor Mars, ready to fight?" asked Chadwick, "Or are you not   
going to fight like how your dead companions did?"  
"Chad, no matter how much I love you, I have to defend Earth and my  
princess and if that means killing you first, then I'll do it!" replied Mars.  
"Such words of courage and bravery from such a scared girl. Well,  
you won't ever destroy me!" He said, "Source of all power," and a yellow-  
orange ball of energy started to form in his hands. Then he said, "Light   
which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand!" then the   
energy stayed in one hand while he separated his hands and spun around once.  
Mars saw Chadwick about to do some kind of spell, so she threw her Mars   
Celestial Fire at him. There was some kind of shield around him, so   
he was prevented from getting hurt. Mars gasped while Chadwick turned   
face to face her, his hand that had the energy was above his head and   
he yelled, "Fireball!" The energy glowed brighter, then he threw it   
towards her. The fireball engulfed Mars and she screamed in agony and pain.   
Chadwick started laughing at her and he started to chant again. He said, "Source   
of all power, crimson fire turning bright," and fire energy started build in   
his hands. Then he put his hands together looking like he was going shoot   
an arrow while he said, "Flare Arrow." The energy started to shape like an  
arrow, and when it finished, he shot it at her making it pierce her heart.   
The Sailor Soldier of War collapsed to the ground with her last thought   
which was apologizing to the her princess for failing and not protecting   
her.   
Mercury's and Prince Gregory's Arena:  
Tears of ice were slowly flowing down Mercury's cheeks which dropped   
onto the floor. With the deaths of Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, only she could  
protect the princess, but she couldn't do that right now. She had to first   
get rid of Prince Gregory, but was she capable of doing that?   
"So, Sailor Mercury, the brains of the group is the only one left to  
protect your dear Moon Princess, eh?" asked a sinister Gregory. "Do you  
actually think you can, though?"  
"I can and will, Greg!" whispered Mercury.  
"I don't think you can, because by the time I'm done with you, you'll   
be nothing but shards of ice!"   
"You won't beat me! Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" yelled a devastated  
Mercury. The room was covered in a heavy fog.  
"You actually think that's going to work?!" yelled Gregory. He   
snapped his fingers and all the fog that was in the room disappeared.   
"I'll show you what real ice can do!" Mercury blinked in astonishment.   
Gregory whispered, "Water below earth," and a light-blue ball of energy   
formed in his hand. He put his hands together with the energy still in   
his hand and said, "Let thy power gather in my hand!" he put his hands   
into the air and light blue streams gathered into the energy ball. Then   
he put his hands by the side of his face while saying, "Van Rehl." The   
streams kept gathering in, then he threw the ball upwards. It exploded   
and a web of ice formed around Mercury, trapping her. Then Gregory   
whispered, "You who crosses between sky and earth, raging water,"   
Sparkles of water started to float up to his hands while he continued   
saying, "Gather in my hand and give me power..." he lifted his hands   
waist level, then water slid back and forth on his hands and he shouted,   
"Freeze Arrow!" He raised his hands over his head and Mercury saw that   
the water in his hands formed into a long, thick stick that has sharp   
points on both ends and he threw it at her. Mercury continued staring   
and realized that she couldn't get out and that it was the end for her.   
She yelled in torment as the frozen arrow pierced her heart. The web of   
ice disappeared leaving her untrapped but she was still dying thinking   
that she wasn't worthy of protecting the princess now.   
Moon's and Prince Endymoin's Arena:  
Sailor Moon was on her knees sobbing and shaking. All her friends   
had died. She was thinking if they should have come here in the first   
place. It was all because of her. If she hadn't been a crybaby and made   
all the scouts feel sorry for her, then they wouldn't be here and instead  
training and getting ready to fight them instead of being caught by   
surprise. She should have known this would happen. "I'm sorry, Scouts."  
"I'll show you what the power of earth can do, you pitiful moon   
twit!" yelled Endymoin. He said, "Infinite earth, mother who nutures all   
life," and energy started to build in his hand. Then he said, "Let thy   
power gather in my hand!" and he grinded his hands into the ground below   
him while the energy started shooting, then it suddenly stopped. But then  
started to shoot up again. He yelled, "Vlave Howl," and the earth beneath   
him started to explode and then lava shot up and headed towards Moon.   
It surrounded her and hardened. Endymoin raised his hand into the air   
again. Green and purple lightning-like energy swirled around his arm   
and hand. He threw his hand back and said, "Earth below me submit to   
my will!" His fingers touched the ground and a purple-white light   
surrounds him very low on the ground. Then the green energy from before  
surrounded Moon while the purple lightning-like energy surrounded him   
and the purple-white light kept going higher and bigger and long spikes   
went through the ground going through Moon's chest, killing her while   
him saying, "Dug Haut."  
  
So, what did you think? Could I have done better or is it good or bad?   
Was it boring or ok? All comments welcomed. Well, that's it. No more.   
I actually made a sad ending! First time. Just kidding, the story's not   
over yet. Still a few more chapters, or maybe more. So, how do you like   
the title? Is it ok? Well, if you read my author's note, then you'll   
know why I changed the title and what will happen if you don't e-mail me.   
Please e-mail me!!!!! I'm down on my knees and my forehead is on the   
ground, kind of like I'm worshipping you! That's it! Ciao!  
  
GoldStar  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Pen Name: GoldStar  
Title: The Dangers of Love and Hate  
Part: Chapter 6  
  
Hi! Sorry to keep you all waiting! But I finally got chapter 6 out.   
I really hope you're happy. I still am trying to finish and start   
chapter 2 of "First Love." You're going have to be patient with me   
cause I'm going to be starting school soon and I won't be able to send   
things out every week. So, so sorry! That's why I'm going to try to   
send as much things as I can now. OK, last chapter Sailor Moon and the   
rest of the scouts found out that their boyfriends were brainwashed and   
now the scouts are dead. I'm using the Japanese names Princess Serenity   
and Endymoin cause they sound more royalty. Also read Lilac Summers'   
'First Love,' Alicia Blade's 'Royal Flush,' Sailor Gany-Moon's 'Royal   
Flush the Sequel,' Blue-Ice's 'Opposite Attraction,' and others that   
I can't name at the top of my head. So on with the story and e-mail   
me at the end.   
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and other big companies,   
but never poor little me.  
  
Chapter 6  
February 29  
  
Sailor Moon was awakened by a gentle shake. She was wearing her   
princess dress.  
"Wake up," whispered the voice. Serena opened her eyes and as soon   
as she saw the bright light, she closed them again. *So, is this where   
all the dead come after they die? *  
"No, this is not. I have brought you here my darling Princess   
Serenity." Serena finally recognized the voice. It was Queen Serenity.  
"Mother? What am I doing here?"  
"I have brought you here to tell you how to resurface Prince   
Endymion's memory." Serena opened her eyes instantly and got up.  
"How?"  
"Just look into your heart and you will find the answer."  
"What do you mean by that? Mother, tell me more!"  
"If your love for Prince Endymoin is strong enough, then you will succeed." Then Queen Serenity vanished.  
"Mother, please!!!" then Serena went off to find her body to save her   
one true love.  
~Sailor Mercury~  
Sailor Mercury awakened to the sound of rushing water. *Where am I? * She  
thought.  
"You are at what used to be the Mercury Waterfalls in the Mercury   
Kingdom. Hm, you used to go to this place all the time to be alone   
when you were Princess Ami. You were so beautiful, and still are."   
Sailor Mercury finally opened her eyes. She realized that she was wearing   
the dress that she had picked out for Serena's wedding.  
"Who are you?" asked Ami. She was looking at a beautiful woman who   
looked much like herself, but with red hair.  
"I am Queen Alexandra, your past mother."   
"You're my past mother?" asked Ami in amazement.  
"Yes, I have brought you here to tell you about your past and to   
tell you how to cure Prince Gregory."  
"Prince Gregory?" Ami echoed silently.  
"Yes, Prince Gregory. You see, even though Mercury is a small planet,   
it had many continents. Each continent had a different ruler, but your   
father and I were still the supreme rulers of Mercury. Anyhow, Prince   
Gregory's father was a good friend of your father, so they used to come   
over. You and Gregory used to compete so much. It was a surprise that   
both of you solved your differences and fell in love. You were engaged to   
him, but you both died during the war," Queen Alexandra finished sadly,   
"But, Queen Serenity gave both of you another chance to fulfill that   
destiny, and look at you now. I finally get to see you after all these   
long years, even though it's only in spirit."  
"It's good to see you to mother," then they hugged, "Tell me, how   
do I heal Prince Gregory?"  
"Ah, you see, true love is very much like ice. They both shine   
and never run out, you can always find it at the right place. If you   
know what I'm talking about, you will never fail at anything, so...go   
on and remember, love will always be your key and ice will always be   
your power."  
"Yes mother. I won't fail you. I will recreate Mercury and be   
the best I can be for you and father and make you proud of me."  
"You have already made both of us proud more than you can ever   
imagine. Now GO!" and with a snap of Queen Alexandra's fingers,   
Princess Ami disappeared.  
~Sailor Mars~   
Sailor Mars woke up at the sound of hot fire. She saw that she   
too was wearing the dress that she had picked out for Serena's wedding.   
She sat up and the minute she opened her eyes, the vision of a beautiful   
woman that also looked a lot like her, but purple hair instead, blocked   
Rei's view of everything. She tried to sit up, but was unsuccessful and   
only got a groan out of it.   
"Don't try to sit up, Princess Rei. Just lay back down," replied   
a beautiful voice.  
"Where am I? And who are you?" asked Rei.  
"You are at the ruins of your old home, the Mars Kingdom," she   
replied very sadly, "As for who I am, I'm Queen Rachel, ruler of the   
fiery kingdom, Mars," this time in a voice that showed how proud she was   
when she ruled the kingdom.  
"If you're the Queen of Mars, and I'm the princess of Mars, then you   
must be my past...MOTHER!" Rei bolted up as she realized, but only fell   
back down in pain.  
"Yes, that's right. I was your mother during the Silver Millennium.   
I have brought you to this time and place for a reason. Open your eyes   
and look around you." Rei very slowly opened her eyes and sat up carefully   
and what she saw made her gasp and stare in horror. She was staring at   
Mars Kingdom's ruins alright; she was staring at it while it was burning   
in blue and red fire! She looked all around and that was the only thing   
she saw, buildings covered with hot flames. "You never got to see this   
place as it was meant to be after you went to the Moon to attend the ball.   
But anyway, do you feel the memory of this burning into your soul? Well,   
guess what, my child. Love burns deeper, much deeper than you can imagine.  
When you're with Prince Chadwick and in his arms, don't you feel content,   
and yet, you know that your love for him is burning your soul, searing it,   
as if leaving a mark. Ha, you knew you two would fall in love? You were  
chasing him around with annoyance and anger in your face all the time when   
you were both so little. But everyone knew that spark of love in both of   
you was true and one day, you two would rule the kingdom. But that was not   
to be when you were living in the Silver Millennium, but it will be in   
your time. As soon as Princess Serena and Prince Darien wed and make   
Crystal Tokyo, planet Mars will be reborn! That's why you have to save   
Prince Chadwick. Now hurry!"  
"But how do I save him?!"  
"Just look in your heart and use the power of love and Mars!"   
And Princess Rei traveled back to her body.   
  
~Sailor Jupiter~  
Sailor Jupiter woke up to the sound of lighting and wind. She   
opened her eyes used her hand to steady herself and expected to feel   
her bare leg, but instead felt a silky material. She sat up and   
realized that she was wearing the gown that she had picked for Serena's   
wedding. Then she looked around her and behind her she saw a regal   
looking woman walking up to her with fine grace. Lita stood up and   
faced the woman as she was walking towards her. She realized that the   
woman had brown hair and blue eyes. As the woman stopped and stood in   
front of Lita, she asked, "Where am I? Who are you? Where Serena and   
the others?"  
"Only ask one question at a time. It is rude for a princess to   
ask more than one?"  
"Princess, are we on Jupiter?"  
"Yes, you are on Jupiter. This was your favorite place to go the   
Jupiter Cave. It causes lightning and wind and leaves to swirl around.   
No one dared to go in the cave because they though it was haunted, but   
being the daring little girl you were, you came in anyway. You loved this   
place because you knew that no one dared to go in, so you loved the   
peacefulness. But you didn't know that someone else was in it, and that   
someone you found out one day was Prince Kenneth, heir to the throne of   
one of the moons on this planet. When you both found out about each other,   
you both laughed and played together, and soon was engaged, but that was   
no surprise."  
"It wasn't?"  
"No, it wasn't. Everyone knew that someday you two would wed, and   
you both will."  
"I hope so," Princess Lita whispered. *If I can get Ken to get back   
to his normal self. *  
"Do you realize how when sometimes love strikes you all of a sudden,   
just like how lightning does?"  
"Yeah," replied Lita.  
"Do you see the similarity? Love can also be like lightning.   
They both have a lot in common. If you want to bring back the real   
Prince Kenneth, then use the powers of love and Jupiter will help you   
do the rest."  
"Yes, mother," as Lita said that single word again, a single tear   
came dropping down because she was never able to say that word to anyone   
since her parents from Earth had died.   
"Do not cry, my sweet darling. Go, go and save him, and even a   
single tear will never be able to escape your eyes." Then Princess   
Lita of Jupiter disappeared.   
~Sailor Venus~  
Sailor Venus woke up to the sound of people chattering. She   
gently stood up and looked around, finding out that she was in a cave   
with an orb in the middle. In front of her sat a woman with a peaceful   
looking face and a dress that you would only see a queen wearing. Sailor   
Venus realized that she too was wearing a dress, in fact, she realized   
that she was wearing the dress that she had picked out for Serena's   
wedding.   
"Well, I see that you are well and awake. You probably don't know   
who I am, or remember. I'm Queen Michelle, ruler of all Venus, and you,   
Princess Mina, is my daughter," announced Queen Michelle.  
"Your daughter?" Mina asked, still in shock. Queen Michelle nodded.  
"Yes. You see, the Sailor Soldier that represented Venus only knew   
about this place. In here is where you would practice seeing other   
people's aura and see if two people were meant to be. You see, it was   
very hard for young Venusians to see other people's aura. But you had   
to practice since you were the soldier that represented Venus, the goddess   
of love and beauty."  
"Really? I never knew that because when I was 14, I could   
already see people's aura."  
"Yes, because you already practiced it and when you were reborn   
on Earth, your body and eyes already were used to it."  
"Oh. Um...do you know how to save Nick?"  
"Ah, Prince Nicholas, your beloved. Hm, you made such a fine   
choice of choosing a partner for life. You fell in love in and out,   
but when you met Prince Nicholas, it was different. At that time, I   
knew that it wasn't going to be like it was before with your other   
crushes. Anyhow, on saving Prince Nicholas. Well, all I can tell you   
is rely on the magic and power of love. It will be your guide; the   
goddesses Venus and Aphrodite will be your guides. Just follow the   
path they head you in, and it will lead you to the right one.   
Goodbye, my beautiful daughter."  
"You will always be in my heart mother," replied Princess Mina.   
Then she let Venus lead the search to her body.   
  
OK, that'll be all for this chapter. Hey, I know that this chapter is   
short and all, but the faster I finish this, the more guarantees that   
I'll finish chapter 7 sooner, right? Well, I really hope you liked this   
week's story of "The Coupling of Two Pairs." If you liked it, than I   
thank-you for taking your time to read it. To tell you the truth, I   
finished chapter two before I finished chapter one. So, if I can't get   
chapter 7 out next week, than I'll send out chapter two of "The Coupling   
of Two Pairs." Also, I might take a couple of weeks off to get over the   
Writer's Block of "First Love." I'm going to work on that now before I   
start working on anything else cause I have to start chapter two. And if   
I'm lucky, I might have other chapters for the other stories out the same   
time. Well, I hope you enjoy it, and the next time will be the showdown,   
part 1. Well, catch ya the next time!  
  
GoldStar   
  
  
  
  



End file.
